


Charge of the Mustang Brigade

by Lotl101



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Based On Poetry, Gen, Promised Day, War is hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotl101/pseuds/Lotl101
Summary: Forward, the Light Brigade!"Was there a man dismay'd?Not tho' the soldier knewSome one had blunder'd.Theirs not to make reply,Theirs not to reason why,Theirs but to do and die.Into the valley of DeathRode the six hundred.Cannon to right of them,Cannon to left of them,Cannon in front of themVolley'd and thunder'd;Storm'd at with shot and shell,Boldly they rode and well,Into the jaws of Death,Into the mouth of hellRode the six hundred.





	Charge of the Mustang Brigade

Riza Hawkeye knew, had known for many years, that war is hell. She had seen many fall, both friend and foe. She had witnessed many desperate charges from the perch in the high tower that was her sniper’s nest. But until today, the Promised Day, Second Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye did not know the bone shattering fear, the gut-rending terror that comes from boldly marching straight into the mouth of Hell, those depths of battle. Today, she is not fighting with an army at her back, but only a few trust men. Today, she is not fighting a mortal enemy, but the superhumanly powerful alchemist Father.

To make things worse, her commander was blind. He needed her guidance to hit Father with his flame alchemy, trusting her completely. She was watching his back, as promised, as well as her own. But she was unable to fire her own shots while so consumed with her task of acting as Colonel Mustang’s eyes.

It was unexplainable how this could have happened. A centuries-long plot controlling her country’s government in an attempt to use the entire country as a sacrifice? It sounds too far-fetched. But she’s a soldier. She’s learned that it’s not her job to ask why, only to follow orders unto her death. Though nowadays she’s more particular about which orders she follows.

**Author's Note:**

> The Charge of the Light Brigade is an epic poem by Lord Tennyson and has made me think of fma since I saw it, so I decided to write this little thing based on two stanzas of it. Go read the entire thing and see if it makes you think of fma too.


End file.
